Next to Me
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Percy have stood next to Annabeth through prized moments of life. One-shot


Percy Jackson first stood next to Annabeth Chase in 6th at Yancy Junior High in P.E. class. They lined up to kick the ball in KickBall, Percy's leg sending the checkered ball across the make shift gravel field, the other pre-teens stopping to watch in awe as it soared far above their heads and Percy almost made it the 3rd base before the ball bumped against shoulder blades-signaling he was out. Annabeth's kick was short, and only made it a few feet infront of her and while the others all looked at her confused, she raced to each base. She was the first 6th grader to make it past all 3 bases on her first day for that year. Annabeth's and Percy's rival started that day.

Percy and Annabeth stood next to each other the first week of 7th. Their science teacher ordered they stand by height for a project about genes. Annabeth stood proudly next to Percy, passing him by 7 inches. She smirked as she looked down at him, and even stood on her tip-toes to rub it in further. Percy simply glared, huffing he crossed his arms. Later that week, while waiting next to him for lunch, she rested her elbow easily on his shoulder. He vowed to be taller than her, and tried eating more vegetables-which he regretted a couple days later.

Percy stood next to Annabeth at the 8th grade 'moving on' party that was supposed to help them move onto High School with worries. They each got a goodie bag, with 2 5-stars folders, a package of pencils, and just to make it not completely boring they threw in a bag of chocolate kisses. Percy tried not to show off, he was just pushing 5"5, Annabeth was a tall girl at 5"8. She still teased him about it constantly, he would always say he was just slouching. Percy, if he really stretched, he was just able to place his elbow on her shoulder for once. Annabeth would smile fro ear-to-ear when she wore these tall shoes that gave her at least 2 and 1/2.

Percy stood next to Annabeth when they smiled for the all school picture on Goode High School's front lawn during 9th grade. Percy gave a smug smile at how he was now 6"6 and towered over Annabeth, she grumbled something. At the last minute Percy pops his hand up, giving a grumpy looking Annabeth a pair of bunny ears, and later he drew real ones over his finger in the picture in his yearbook. Annabeth drew a frowny face next to it. Leaving a few colorful words in her 'See you next summer!' message, which Percy covered when he showed his Mom all the notes he got.

Percy stood next to Annabeth, his arm passing hers to grab a thick 10th grade biology textbook she was struggling to get the last half hour. Annabeth playfully nudged his shoulder when he teasingly dangled it out of her reach, and when he finally let her get it, their hands touched and stayed like that much longer than needed. Both blushed deep shades of crimson when a stranger awkwardly reached in front of them muttering 'Pardon my reach'-something Annabeth would chide Percy about when he would say 'excuse me' when reaching in front of people.

Percy stood next to Annabeth, her only waist deep and Percy chest deep, taunting her to go further. The chilly waves lapping at his shoulders, every step Annabeth took closer he stepped back. Only when they were an inch apart, from their neck down was submerged in the sea. Percy couldn't help but stare into her eyes, a mini storm twisting in each gray orb, he was memorized. Those eyes were his favorite, most certainly when they would roll back at him. He loved when, if she even wasn't, it looked like she was thinking a million things a second and you know she knows everything about you. It was intimidating and endearing all at the same time. It was this moment, standing deep in the water while she was talking away about something, that Percy realized he might be in love with his best friend.

Percy stood next to Annabeth both waiting for the light to change, Percy continued to complain about how his backpack was heavy with the Oceanology and marine biology textbooks Annabeth forced him to get-she said to he needed to prepare for college, hers constantly stocked of Architecture books. It was there Percy called her 'Wise Girl', unknowing it would stick. Annabeth-never good at comebacks, called him 'Seaweed Brain' insisting it fitted because of all the time he spent in the Ocean as a kid, and how the seawedd leaked into his head, and his obsession with it.

Percy stood next to Annabeth as they waited for his bus home during Thanksgiving break during 11th grade. Percy shirt had wet spots where Annabeth's tears had soaked through. Her Dad was being removed from NYU to being the history professor at Golden Gate University. Meaning Annabeth was leaving too, Percy held her hand-something he was trying to convince himself that was completely platonic but he knew when something stirred deep in his stomach, that knew that was a lie. Annabeth only cried harder when rain began to drizzle down, she had forgotten to grab a jacket before slipping out the door. Percy, having his mother drill 'Always be a gentleman' in his head since 5th grade, without a second thought shucked off his slightly damp jacket and huddled it around her shaking shoulders.

Percy stood next to Annabeth at JKF airport, their hands tightly clasped. Percy's eyes itched with tears, and could hear Annabeth choke on her sobs-trying to be quiet while her Dad fiddled with his dinosaur of a phone both waiting until their flight was boarding, the moment Percy referred to as 'Losing the girl I have a major crush on, and might even love-but not ready to admit' only to himself. And maybe once to his mom, which knew of his small-actually monster sized-crush on his friend since 6th grade. They've been through everything together, Annabeth's prideful time of being tall, Percy's voice cracking, Annabeth's parent's divorce, Percy's multiple studying all-nighters when he desperately tried to bump his grade up from a F or D to C. Annabeth's awful boyfriend Luke, and Percy girlfriends, Rachel and Calypso. And now, Annabeth was slipping through Percy's fingers like sand.

Percy stood next to Annabeth during freshman year of college at NYU, his mind wandering so far away, he didn't register it was his old friend next to him at orientation, her head too far in the freshman guide to notice. Percy's friends rushed over in their pack, whooping and smacking him on the back for graduating high school with almost flying colors. Annabeth just turned to snap at them to be quiet so she could finally read her book, when Percy spun to meet her. Their eyes met in an almost movie-like magic, and for both the world seemed to slow down and their vision tunneled. All Annabeth could think about was his facial hair and how it made more attractive then when they were teenagers, the way his shoulders had broadened with muscle. Percy couldn't help but stare at how she filled out, and how her eyes seemed to have lost their sharp edge.

Percy stood next to Annabeth on the curb-waiting for the street to clear for them to pass, his hand itching to grab hers. He had been deep in sleep when he received her 4 AM drunk and crying phone call. Annabeth had babbled about some guy grabbing her butt and her friends all ditching her for guys, either heading all home with strangers or disappearing on the dance floor. Percy rushed to meet her at a bar almost a town over and almost carried her into his jeep after she spilled her gut an inch from his shoes. Annabeth made it to his apartment, and was able to pull in front of the building before she zonked out completely. Percy carried her up the 6 flights of stairs, groaning about the 'Out of Order' sign messily taped to the elevator. He let her claim the bed, and was just slipping out the door when she moaned his name. Percy bent low to hear what she was trying to say, when she fisted her hands in his hoodie and smashed their lips together. Percy pulled away quickly, and was about to say something when Annabeth fell back, already asleep.

Percy stood next to Annabeth as she hungrily watched him flip pancakes and bacon on a skillet, she felt like her brain was 3 sizes too big for her skull. It didn't phase Percy when she scarfed down the greasy food in almost one big mouthful. When she brought up what she did last night while drunk, his neck turned pink, but nevertheless he told her everything-leaving out the kiss part. Annabeth eyed him when he stuttered and when failing at regaining his pride, giving the food infront of him, his full attention. Annabeth, after enjoying the food, and then disappeared into his room-coming out in her night clothes, giving Percy a quick goodbye before slipping out the door.

Percy stood next to Annabeth by the bookshelf, his height letting him easily reach above her to get this thick book she'd been jumping for. Annabeth added the book to all the books piled in her arms, slightly stumbling as she walked to check them out, Percy-being the gentleman he was, offered to carry them and when she refused Annabeth then dropped 3 books, Percy scooped them out of her arms and ignored her protests. They walked back, making a quick stop at the coffee shop. Both making fun of each other's drink choices, Annabeth went with straight black coffee and Percy cappuccino with something special in it-he refused to tell her. A large part of Percy and Annabeth's mind nagged them about how close this was to that one moment a year in High School, so many years ago.

Percy stood next to Annabeth as she made him dinner, Percy was planning to ask her out-she beat him to it. It was Asian stir-fry with rice, egg rolls, and a mix of all kinds of veggies. His stomach growled loudly at the sight and smell of warmly cooked meal, making Annabeth slap his arm and roll her eyes. The dinner went from a planned 1 hour thing, to joking and flirting until the sun bathed her apartment shades of oranges and reds. Percy ended up staying till later that afternoon, once he realized he had a meeting, he left to change.

Percy stood next to Annabeth for the next 4 months and a half, both meeting twice, sometimes 3 times, a week whether it was dates or going to coffee or even just sitting and talking in their apartments. Percy proudly held his title as her boyfriend. It was one night, they were curled up on his couch watching a education film Annabeth nagged him all day about. To be honest, Percy was watching her more than the film, and somehow he heard the words 'I love you' tumble from his lips. Annabeth's eyes widened and for the minute it took her to answer he was afraid he said it too soon. Annabeth murmured it back, and kissed him deeply-the scenes on the TV long forgotten.

Percy stood next to Annabeth, more like laid. Annabeth was pressed against his front, her steady breaths and lemony and vanilla scent continuing to lull him into sleep. They both had dopey smiled on there faces when they ate brunch later. Since that day, Annabeth slowly left her stuff at his place, her clothes claimed half his closet and 2 of his drawers, his bathroom held all her hair supplies and make up. Annabeth only left when she needed to grab something from her own place. Percy's mother came over once every 2 weeks, Annabeth absolutely loved Sally, his mother, loved Annabeth like the daughter she never had.

Percy stood next to Annabeth as the photographer snapped a picture of them, almost 2 years later, Annabeth still crying-admiring the stone on her left ring finger. Percy's hand stayed firmly on her waist, and continued to for the rest of the night. The crowd around them clapped and whistled. Annabeth rushed to call all her friends, she was the first to be engaged. Was it only that night, while Percy was deep in sleep beside her did she realized the words 'Wise Girl' were indented in, his nick name for her.

Percy stood next to Annabeth his hand sweaty with nerves. They were huddled under a umbrella as they waited on the Chase's doorstep in San Francisco. Percy was swept in by an asian woman, and two teenagers pestering him with questions. His heart froze at the thought of meeting her father, imagine what it was doing when he was meeting in reality. Luckily for Annabeth, her family didn't break out the photo albums of her baby photo, and her father didn't murder Percy or mention his extent knowledge of using rifles.

Percy stood next to Annabeth as the crowd cheered, both beaming. Her bridesmaids dabbing their eyes-not wanting to smear their makeup, and Percy's groomsmen pounding on his back, they ran down the satin covered aisle, Annabeth making sure she didn't trip on her dress. While everyone moved to the other building, Percy and Annabeth just held each other, never wanting to let go. The reception had pounding music and a wide arrange of foods. Percy cried at his and Annabeth's first dance together, whispering 'I love you, Mrs. Jackson' over and over in her ear. Just a week later they got the word 'Promise' tattooed on the inside of their left ring fingers, and 'Seaweed Brain' indented on his own ring.

Percy stood next to Annabeth, his heart pounding so hard in his chest, he'd thought it would burst. He was stupid to bring it up. Kids. Sure of course hey'd discussed if they wanted them, Annabeth agreeing but she wanted to wait. Percy wanted them as soon as possible. They were just hanging out in her office at work, Annabeth desperately called him-saying she needed a break before her mind would melt. He made his over there, and they both heard the shrill cry of a baby and that's what made him ask about kids. When she took too long to answer, he thought he was done for. Percy was ready to slam his head repeatedly against her desk.

Percy stood next to Annabeth as she hesitantly-and eagerly-peeked at the pregnancy test in her trembling hand, Percy's eyes clenched close. Only when Annabeth squeezed his hand and squealed did he dare open one eye. When his eye focused on the blue plus sign, did he gave Annabeth the biggest hug of his life. They stayed like that, just wrapped up in each other, the test slipping out her hand-long forgotten. All Percy could think about was being a Dad. He would be the best Dad, and he knew for certain Annabeth would be as good, or even better, than his mom.

Percy stood next to Annabeth, her hand about to break his own. A nurse dampened her forehead, telling her to breathe, something told Percy he should be doing that, but the pain she was causing to his hand was really distracting for him. It seemed like hours until Annabeth's screams, turned into a baby's cry. The doctor swaddled it in a blanket, saying 'Here's your baby girl' and Percy heart swelled, intense love rushing through every ounce in his body. He vowed then and there to protect this little, beautiful girl.

Percy stood next to Annabeth at some ungodly hour at night. In Annabeth's arms was their crying little Silena, both parents given up at trying to calm the little baby. It had been over an hour of rocking her back in forth, after the second hour ticked by, Percy called his mother Sally. After receiving the news that a soft shushing noise in her ear will help-it mimics how they heard sound from the womb. Sharing a glance, Percy bent down to make a shushing noise, and felt his shoulders relax when her cries started cease and she gave the smallest yawn they both had every seen, and slowly began to fall asleep against Annabeth's chest. Percy let Annabeth lay her down in her crib and flopped down on their bed, already half asleep when Annabeth crashed on top of him.

Percy stood next to Annabeth as they posed for a family picture. Their oldest, Silena-she was 13-was next to Annabeth, her growth spurt making her 5'5 battling her Mother's 5'9. Next stood Ian, 11 and 1/2, his hair in a forever standing bed head, his arm was slung around his younger sister Jane-age 9, who was struggling to stand on her tippy toes to be taller. Sitting criss-cross applesauce in the front was little Claire, who was 7, and curled in her lap was the little five year old Lizzie. Percy and Annabeth proudly showed off their kin, making sure this picture was framed and hung over their mantel for everyone to see.

Percy stood-sat-next to Annabeth, tears framing his eyes at Silena's graduation. Silena's sibling were busy folding the program into different shapes to keep ADD Lizzie occupied at the 2 hour long event. Silena was the one crying at Ian's, she was extremely proud her slacker brother did it. At Jane's, everyone clapped the loudest they could-Jane went through a rebel punk phase and barely passed with all Cs. Claire graduated a year early, so the family got together and threw a large party, and at Lizzie's everyone was in tears saddened to see the littlest of them grow up.

Percy stood next to Annabeth just one year after Lizzie's graduation, sitting in the front row on the Bride's side after giving her away. Silena's sisters stood by her side, and her brother on the groom's-the two had bonded in the years Silena dated Charles Beckendorf. Percy sobbed like a baby at their father-daughter dance, and proceeded to cry watching Ian dance and laugh with his sister Silena Beckendorf. It was there that Ian met one of Silena's younger friends, and then dated her for the next 7 years before proposing and eloping with only their families there. Jane decided being married didn't sound fun, and instead adopted a little girl named Summer. That was the year Claire came out as gay, and found the girl for her, and Lizzie was too busying climbing the latter to being CEO at Galaxy international.

Percy stood next to Annabeth as they all squished on their couch all 3 of Silena's kids tumbling on their lap, Jane's too mature for her age little girl politely sat at their feet. Ian and his heavily pregnant wife almost sat on top of each other on the arm chair, Claire was side by side with her girlfriend, Lucy, and Lizzie grinned from the edge corner or the armrest, still agile at her age. Sally, the proud great-grandmother snapped multiple pictures, and then made them all get into groups, from all siblings, to significant others, to grandchildren and then Percy and Annabeth.

Percy stood next to Annabeth, him choking on his sobs. They stood in front, watching them lower Sally Jackson's coffin into the dirt. As he dropped blue flower petals onto the glossy wood, his cries increased. He couldn't stand to watch his family and friends bury her with each handful of dirt they throw in with their words of goodbyes. All the little grandchildren were busy watching butterflies and bees to understand what was happening, by the time the service was completely finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd.

Percy stood next to Annabeth as she messed with her hair, insisting there gray hairs, both being blessed with gray free hair up to 47. Annabeth messed with her hair for months, soon giving up when her roots fully turned gray, matching Percy's. Their mantel was decorated from all different sorts of things-school pictures of Silena's, Jane's, Claire's and Ian's kids, all the wedding photos, Jane with her boyfriend, Claire with her soon-to-be bride, Silena and Charles, Ian and Alexis, Lizzie and her "Friend" (Boyfriend but she hate to admit after saying she'll never get married, and since she got her Mother's pride there was no way she admit it). Sitting on shelves were art projects, awards, fake flowers, baby hospital bracelets, everything their children had given them over the years.

Percy stood next to Annabeth as they watched Jane's daughter graduate from college, Silena's oldest son only a year away. The mantel soon became crowed with all the graduation pictures whether it was college, graduation, Summer had 3 pictures. She went back to college many times, never truly settling on what she wanted it do. Whatever Percy and Annabeth went through in their lives, would never prepare them for great grandchildren. Silena's oldest, Jack, had twin daughters (Emily and Amy) and a boy (Nick), her middle child, Lily decided on having a little family consisting of 1 kid (Margret), and her youngest, Molly was unable to have children and instead cared for 4 dogs (Lady, Lucky, Brooklyn and Princess). Summer and her husband must be really proactive and ended up with 6 kids, (Megan, Nevah, Brendan, Landon, Max, and Olive). Ian had 4 kids, 1 daughter and 3 boys (Nancy, David, Lucas, and Cody, his wife was expecting another). Claire adopted 2 boys (Andrew and Jonathan). Lizzie had 5 kids, following her mother and father's footsteps (Faith, Carlie, Daniel, Marcus, and Jesse)

Percy stood next to Annabeth, their large family crowded around their table over flowing with Thanksgiving food. They shoved as they reach for stuff and laughed loudly. Percy's hand clasped Annabeth's under the table, even with her gray hair and wrinkles, Percy thought she was gorgeous and continued to tell her everyday. Annabeth could never stop grinning when she saw her family, it helped since just early that year her father passed on at 96.

Percy stood next to Annabeth, well-her coffin. Just thinking of her motionless body-the woman he loved-made him weep harder. All his daughters helped cloth Annabeth in her finest dress and make Annabeth as gorgeous as she was on their wedding day. Throughout the service, as they opened the coffin to let them say goodbye one last time, his hand had this saddening itch to hold hers-and when he did, he was met with her cold fingers, her wedding ring clinking against his. With his tear blurry eyes, the wore promise was hard to make out and his fingers brushed against 'Wise Girl'.

Percy was buried next to Annabeth, he died only a few days later-many said he died of a broken heart. Knowing how her parents were, Silena decided to bury Annabeth with Percy-lucky for her Annabeth wasn't buried yet. The entire family heavily cried and held onto each other, Lizzie broke out, and with shaking hands interlocked Percy and Annabeth's making sure their wedding rings and the word promise were touching. At the funeral, they each threw a handful of dirt and once they were put to rest, each family member wrote a note and released a blue and grey balloon, for Percy and Annabeth.

Percy will lay and stand next to Annabeth for the rest of time.


End file.
